


Braid

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html?thread=2442079#cmt2442079">
Legend of the Seeker, any Mord'Sith, the symbolism of the braid</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Braid

Mord'Sith wore their hair long as a sign of the authority, tightly plaited so their tresses did not impede their fighting skills (they thought Confessors were silly to have their hair flying loose during battle).

A braid was often woven by a fellow Sister, a show of camaraderie, the braid itself representing discipline and devotion as well as being practical.

In contrast, letting someone unbraid your hair, allowing them to release your locks, to caress the nape of your neck…that was a sign of trust, a far more intimate act than those outside the Sisterhood realised.


End file.
